Shōken Uchimoto
Shōken Uchimoto (団本昭憲, Uchimoto Shōken) was a well-known kunoichi of Ōkamigakure’s Uchimoto clan during the Warring States Period, mostly for her use of genjutsu techniques. She later married Arata Uchimoto, the Third Urufukage. Background Shōken was born into the Uchimoto clan as First Urufukage's great-grandniece. She spent most of her childhood learning, in general, genjutsu techniques and water techniques. Her family dying in the great fire, the kunoichi was quickly adopted by Kaminari Uchimoto and was introduced by Homi to her future husband, Arata, as the best genjutsu user that ever existed until then. Developing a crush for Arata, Shōken ended up marrying him in her teens, at a very young age. One year later, she gave birth to their first child, a baby boy, whom they named Hisao. Two years, after the birth of her first child, Shōken gave birth again, this time to non-identical twins: a girl, named Nabuko and a boy, named Yusaku. She was helped to rise them by her mother-in-law and Homi, sometimes commenting to her aids, that her children should not be spoiled so much. Eventually, Arata was assasinated by some Konohagakure shinobi and she was left a widow, never getting over her husband's death. She supported her son, Hisao, as the Urufukage and helped him with some of his duties. Towards her final years, she took care of her grandson and granddaughter, whom she taught genjutsu techniques. She eventually died in her 70s-80s and was buried next to her husband's grave, in Ōkamigakure’s Cemetery. Personality Shōken, from an ealry age was a stoic and composed woman. When her family died during the fire, she did not cry, but she was just deeply sadded by the unfortunate incident. She also proved that she was a capable and inteligent kunoichi and was trained from then, complicated techniques. The woman was a tempest filled with a great inner force and power, who sometimes scared her husband during their marriage. As Hisao said she was a very smart, idependent and original woman, who was able to put her intelligence to get things done by herself, but rarely unpredictable. She did not take kindly on people telling her what to do, but if somebody needed help, she was ready to help him or her. Shōken tended to greet and interact with people the same way, no matter was their age or background. She liked to learn more about other clans' cultures and to travel around the Land of Wind. On a personal level, she did not like changes. The woman was very loyal to her family and deeply love it, especially her husband and children, more than her home village. When her husband was assasinated, she was deeply affected and from then she took care of her children much more than before. She did not like her children to be spoiled, especially by Annaisha and Homi. The kunoichi wanted them to become independent and resourceful, and to have a future built through work. Appearance Shōken had long dark golden hair and small pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared blue kimono, with light blue flowers print, which was tied with a white obi around her waist. The kunoichi had a complicated hairstyle, her hair being arranged in multiple buns. One of them was tied up, in the middle of her head, with a blue clip and a golden hairpin, in a bow style. Shōken had also two lower buns, one on each side of her head, which were tied with blue clips and many golden hairpins. At the back of the head, the woman had a big bun from which two long hair strands fell down freely on her shoulders. She wore a shade of dark green lipstick and green marks at the corner of her eyes. Shōken had also two tiny eyebrows and the symbol of the Uchimoto clan on her large forehead, with green. In her old age, her hair was kept simple with a blue barrette at the back of her head. The woman wore a simple black loose fitting kimono tied at her waist with a dark blue obi. Abilities Nature Transformation As the rest of her clan, the kunoichi was able to use water release techniques. She could use the Water Release: Water Severing Wave technique to creat a high-pressure stream, capable of cutting through anything with ease. Shōken could also form water clones to perform tasks she was unable to do, as well as tornades of water to attack the opponents or to protect herself. Genjutsu Shōken was considered one of her village's elite genjutsu users while she was alive. As Kizuna said, her skill with genjutsu was so vast it was said to rival even those of the Sharingan. Most of her techniques were focued around flora, using for example flowers to paralyse her opponents, to escape from their genjutsu, to surround them or to dissolve into the petals, allowing herself to attack her opponents, virtually undetected. Shōken could also use demonic illusions, such as the False Surrounding Technique or its stronger variant. Through the Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, the kunoichi could reveal the fears that dwell inside people's hearts, or could cause the illusion of a tremendous ball of fire falling from the sky. Hisao said that when he was a child, his mother used a technique which made him or one of his little brothers to fall asleep when they were sleeplessness. She also used the Time Reversal Technique to make her granddaughter forgot about her boyfriend's death. Other Skills Usually she carried a sword at her back, which indicated that she practised kenjutsu. Legacy Shōken was a source of inspiration for future generations of genjutsu users, such is Kizuna Uchimoto and Yusaku Uchimoto. She passed down to them many techniques and once with them, her philosophy of life. Trivia *Shōken's name was taken from the empress consort of Emperor Meiji of Japan. *The woman was fond of waka and composed some verses during her teens. *Her favourite phrase was: "You can know ten things by learning one.", which is a Japanese proverb. The proverb may have a concordance with her desire to met new people and to visit new places. The phrase was adopted as a philosophy by her granddaughter, Kizuna Uchimoto. References Shōken Uchimoto is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Pre-Gen Category:Original Character Category:Ōkamigakure